transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Offensive: Mia
Mia Drifting erratically through the Centauri System, Mia has a diameter of 2000 km, slightly smaller than Pluto. Its rich reddish-orange surface blazes in the bright sunlight of Prima Facie and Altera like a red-hot coal, but the color is due to iron oxide, not heat. Pock-marked with craters from millions of years of collisions, it bears a strong resemblance to the planet Mars in Earth's solar system, but minus any ice caps. A large enemy signature has appeared on Decepticon sensor arrays, approaching the base on Mia at a fast and furious pace! Thanks to a simple communications tech at Crystal City, the Autobots are now aware of a powerful scanning device being constructed by the Decepticons at their base on the lunar body of Mia. A device that would be capable of determining the nature and contents of any and all ships within Cybertronian orbit. Now the 'Bots just can't have that, now can they! And so, they've sent Superion to make short work of it. He approaches from lower orbit now, flanked by a battalion of other flying Autobots. Though there aren't many of those this side of the war, the 'Bots aren't completely lacking! Indeed, the 'Bots cannot tolerate such powerful scanning devices as that being built here! Least of all /Hound/, as it might put him at risk of being.../useless/. After all, if it can detect all of that, who's to say it can't see through his holograms? And that is why he is here, crouched atop Superion's back as the mighty gestalt flies in, rifle held ready and missile launcher primed to fire at any time. "Even if that thing isn't ready yet, there's no way they could miss all of us just waltzing right into their territory like this," he notes, keeping an optic out for any signs of trouble. "Things could get ugly real fast." Judgement is just... along in this episode because some animator found his animation model and threw him in a crowd shot, next to a green Astrotrain and a polka dot Reflector. He says aloud, nervous and cautious as the good team approaches the den of evil, "I suppose that retrieving the scanning device could be of use to Autobot war efforts." Then an editor realises the goof, and the green Astrotrain and polka dot Reflector are promptly removed, but since Apocryphacius's voice actor has already been used this episode, they keep him around. There's two problems with guard duty. One being that it tends to be really boring. The other being that it's just asking to get unboring -fast-. The Super Orbital Analysistic Peripheral Scanner Undermining Deliveries (and this is why Mixmaster is no longer allowed to name inventions or their acronyms anymore) is not complete, but it's almost there. It's assembled enough to make Hound's words ring true with the buzzing of alarms loud enough to wake the dead. Or at least wake sleeping guards. Not that Swindle was one of them, because he got dragged into helping provide the programming for the thing (and include backdoors through OSwindle to give him the scivvy on the extra good payloads). Unfortunately he's awake to hear the alarms first hand. "Primus, why do we always make those things so goddamn loud," complains the shyster as he hurries outside. "Onslaught, they've picked up something big coming on an arrival vector." "I can see that," growls the Combaticon Commander flatly, pointing at the approaching shape in the air that's very clearly the plane-giant. "This project must not be delayed. At attention, soldiers! Defensive Strategy Unity-Omega!" 'Unity'? That can only mean... "COMBATICONS! COMBINE INTO" An in a whirlwind of moving parts and interlocking connectors, from five smaller robots rises into one large giant, raising his fists overhead as he booms in defiance at the approaching Autobots. "BRUTICUS!" Superion leers out over the crator-beaten reddish landscape, focused on one thing and one thing alone. "Decepticons always ugly," he rumbles to Hound. "See..." He points to the massive shape of Bruticus in the distance, and picks up speed, descending just enough to blast dust in his wake. The Autobot combiner pitches forth at breakneck speed, without too much regard for poor Hound, and jerks back a fist to fling in Bruticus' direction. Combat: Superion sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his Punch attack! "Yes, yes they are, Superion. And none are uglier than..." Hound starts to say, but the gestalt underneath him suddenly accelerates, forcing the scout to find something to grab onto. Even then, he nearly goes flying off, dangling from the edge of one of Superion's wingpieces by one hand before he finally manages to pull himself up onto the larger Autobot's shoulder. Hold on a minute, that's another gestalt! "...Bruticus!" Hanging on behind Superion's shoulder with one hand, Hound aims his rifle in the giant Decepticon's direction and opens fire. It's harder without being able to properly aim, but he /thinks/ he has a pretty good bead on him. Combat: Hound sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Hound strikes Bruticus with his Laser - Better Than Icy Hot For Knees!! (Laser) attack! It's not their HATED RIVAL... but really, when it comes to gestalts they tend to hate each other equally anyways. The high speed punch connects with a thud solid enough to ring metal on metal even in such a low atmosphere environment. But even as they skid from the impact of two massive objects Bruticus grabs onto Superion, grappling just long enough to regard the other gestalt glowing optics to glowing optics. And then attempts the wrestle the other gestalt down into a headlock, looking for all the world like he's trying to twist Superion's head right off. Laser shots ping and dent off the behemoth's armor, but he last little care for such tiny armaments at the moment. Combat: Bruticus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Bruticus strikes Superion with his It's like Pro Wrestling with Giant Killer Robots (Punch) attack! Combat: Bruticus (Bruticus) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Shockwave has arrived. Judgement has to admit that Transformer combiner teams are about one of the scariest things that one can confront on a day to day basis. You can't really run up and punch a nuke bomb. But you could run over and punch Bruticus. You could. He's not going to. Insteasd, he just hangs back as the much braver Autobots directly engage the fray, and he considers his options. He could try to sneak over and steal the device. Or, he could... try to assist those who are so valiantly fighting Bruticus. From afar. Where the giant might not be able to find him. He sets up behind some a Mian moon ridge, pulls out some spare pieces, and he puts together a sort of ray gun, which he carefully aims at Bruticus. Let's see how this works... Combat: Judgement strikes Bruticus with the Apocryphacius-forged The Emperor's New Clothes attack! The Autobot gestalt grunts with exertion as the other wrestles him into a headlock. But Superion doesn't allow this temporary incapacitation to last for very long. Grabbing onto broad arm servos encircling his neck, Superion takes a step forward quickly and forcefully, bending forward rapidly and vigorously, in an attempt to throw Bruticus off of him! Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his Smash attack! Hound is taken for another ride as first Bruticus tries to wrestle Superion, and then Superion tries to throw Bruticus! "Whoa, easy there! Don't forget I'm up here too!" the scout calls up to the gestalt's enormous head, though he starts to reconsider staying here. Maybe, while they're still close, he can leap out and grab onto Bruticus instead. And that is exactly what he tries to do, taking advantage of a brief moment of stillness to clamber up, run a few steps, and /launch/ himself at the Decepticon combiner, shoulder first! "Here goes nothing!" Combat: Hound strikes Bruticus with his COURAGE 109 GO GO GO (Ram) attack! Combat: Hound sets his defense level to Fearless. Shockwave eases back in his command chair. The armrest mounted holographic system is currently projecting far off star systems, but with a click of a button it vanishes. Perhaps a sign of where Shockwave has been these past weeks? Arrayed out in front of him, the Conquest II's bridge crew dutifully pilots the ship on its return to Cybertron. Everyone is professional and calm, as befitting the robot in charge. Until... "Commander Shockwave, we're picking up something on the long range communicator from Cybertron's direction," a comm officer reports. "I'm patching it through to the main audios now." Bruticus's sudden booming voice sends a shiver down the hydraulics of everyone in earshot. <> Shockwave's only movement is to raise his head to refocus on the main view screen. His hand dances across the armrest computer, inputting numbers and calculations. "Helm, change our course. I am sending you coordinates for a short-burst hyper-drive launch that should take us one kilometre above the surface of Mia. Engage the drive for zero point eight seven five one three nine seven astroseconds. Immediately after begin diverting all power to the forward weapon batteries. All deployable warriors are to meet me in the hangar bay." Not so high above Mia, a Decepticon warship explodes out of hyper-drive, laser cannons bristling with energy as the ship goes from light speed to nothing in the span of just a few seconds. As energy blasts rain down upon Superion, the lower deployment bay slides open, revealing Shockwave and a motley team of Decepticon ten warriors. Wherever Shockwave was, it clearly wasn't on a combat assignment and so this squad has been thrown together at the last second. Nevertheless, the Decepticons fly outwards with the cyclops at the lead. Quickly assessing the situation, he sees Apocryphacius and Hound being the swing advantage against Bruticus. He isn't in range to annihilate them just yet with any degree of precision, but he fles in their direction, firing powerful shots at Superion as he goes. <> Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Shockwave strikes Superion with his One Armed Cavalry attack! Combat: Shockwave (Shockwave) used "Irradiate": A Level 6 RANGED attack. So busy is he trying to use that 14000 Psi of sheer force to try and incapacitate his foe Bruticus never notices the tiny little Quintesson taking cover behind some spacerocks and pointing a strange ray at him. The effects aren't immeadiately visible as cracks and stress marks wrinkle across the titan's armor as the ray does things to the level of SCIENCE! that Wheeljack would be proud to technobabble out. But he's not here to do that. "WAAAH!" The reversal-throw slams Bruticus into the side of the outpost, but thanks to the Quintesson interference his armor splinters off more than it damages the building. A massive hand grips the side of the building to get up, making a perfect platform for Hound to leap off and kick him. It doesn't do a lot of integeral damage, but it sends chunks of weakened armor -flying- as it splinters like Bruce Lee karare kicked a tackboard wall. Unfortunately the monster's shoulder may not be a good place to be, as despite cracked and crumbling armor making Bruticus look like the biggest sufferer of Gold Plastic Syndrome the gestalt gets up and hurtles himself towards Superion with said shoulder-first and try to throw him into that rock formation over there. Yes, the one you're hiding behind, Quintesson! Combat: Bruticus strikes Superion with his Big Bad Battlin' Bruticus Area attack! -4 Combat: Bruticus (Bruticus) used "Pulverize": A Level 5 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: Bruticus strikes Hound with his Big Bad Battlin' Bruticus Area attack! -4 Combat: Bruticus misses Judgement with his Big Bad Battlin' Bruticus Area attack! -4 Hound says, "Argh!" Yeah, definitely not the smartest thing that Hound has ever done, as he soon finds out when Bruticus /rams/ him into Superion, crushing the poor scout between them. It's only made worse when he falls to the ground in a crumpled ball of pain, leaving a nice dent in the metallic floor. Grunting, he pushes himself up enough to grab his rifle, which had thankfully fallen within a few feet of him, and aims it up... Oh, wait, is that a /Decepticon warship/!? "Slag! Looks like Shockwave decided to join the party, and he's brought friends!" he transmits to Superion, rolling over onto his back and raising the rifle to acquire a new lock on the flying cyclops. As the biggest threat on the field (apart from Bruticus), he's obviously the target Hound will want to take out first. He fires a shot, and then another, and a third, all lancing upward at Shockwave. Combat: Hound strikes Shockwave with his Turret Gun attack! Judgement sees Bruticus coming. It's hard not to see Bruticus coming. So he starts scuttling away early, trying to keep behind cover as much as he can. He tucks away his anti-armour acid ray for now, feeling that he has more than incited enough rage out of the combined behemoth for the time being. The Quintesson muttters to himself, "Preliminary results are promising. However, more testing is needed. In addition, psychological effects should be considered. Is this... too close to General Cross's crystal-based technology? Will it offend Autobot allies?" Shockwave is on the field, he sees, and Apocryphacius is all out of exploding transgenic pumpkins today. It's unfortunate. He decides to try to sneak closer to the SOAPSUDS for now. Combat: Judgement sets his defense level to Protected. Sit-Com says, "Que pasa?" Hound says, "Never let a gestalt shoulder ram you into another gestalt." Hound says, "It's...not fun." Apocryphacius says, "Do you desire emergency repairs?" Hound says, "Can you do that?" Apocryphacius says, "If you so wish." Apocryphacius says, "Next round, I'll give you a !patch." Hound says, "I don't think we'll have much time. Do whatever you can, but not at the risk of your own safety." Hound says, "As soon as they start firing, get away. Better one of us being a target than both." Superion seems to have gained the advantage over Bruticus for the time being! The combiner likely hasn't noticed what the Quint has done. Ah, poor Apocryphacius--no one ever gives him proper credit for his contributions! Still, that shoulder slam put a dent in his armor--a pretty bad one, at that. And not to mention the fact that Shockwave has just showed up in the Conquest II with a bunch of his Decepticon henchmechs who begins firing away at the Autobot forces. In response to Shockwave's threats, Superion simply roars, "NO! YOU DIE! ALL OF YOU UGLY DECEPTICONS!" And he grabs at the Decepticons descending from the ship, attempting to hurl them at Shockwave and Bruticus! Meanwhile, a random squadron leader points toward the enemy facility where that "Super Orbital Analysistic Peripheral Scanner Undermining Deliveries" device must be housed. <> Aerial forces descend toward the structure, guns blazing in a fierce endeavour to get past whatever protection the base might have. Apocryphacius says, "If Bruticus realises what I did, I will have more than antagonised him already." Combat: Superion misses Shockwave with his DIE UGLY DECEPTICONS! Area attack! -3 Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his DIE UGLY DECEPTICONS! Area attack! -3 Bruticus may not be the brightest of warriors, but he is still a soldier at the core. A soldier that still reconizes a threat to a superior officer. Nevermind it's an example of bodyguarding a badass when it comes to the likes of Shockwave, but Bruticus steps in the path of Superion's assault of flinging forces, even with his heavily destabilized armor brittling away with every impact. "I'M GOING TO *CUT* YOU DOWN TO SIZE." For a moment people might be left wondering which mental segment took control long enough to make such a witty remark, but Superion isn't going to have long to ponder it as Vortex's rotors on his left arm unfold and roar to life as he swings them at the other combiner like a giant woodchipper. Even as he fired off those shots against Superion, Shockwave is plummeting downwards straight for the two smaller targets on the ground, nimbly evading one of Superion's massive hands. He takes a direct rifle hit square on his chest, but the shot glances off and vanishes into empty space. The Guardian of Cybertron pays the scout no mind, though. In the grand scheme of things he's merely an insect among giants. No, the important factor here has five heads, and thus five times as able to be nosy. Apocryphacius creeps towards the Super Orbital Analysistic Peripheral Scanner Undermining Deliveries, but this comes to a sudden halt as two hundred tons of Transformer lands hard directly in his path. Shockwave looks down at the Quintesson, swiflty reaching forward to grab his active face and squeeze. If he manages to get a hold of the slippery nuisance, Shockwave viciously hurls him as hard as he can towards Hound in order to safeguard the scanner. Meanwhile, the Decepticon warriors have taken up positions around the Autobot gestalt. They're a varied bunch, with some transforming into ground tanks to blast at him while others zip about his face to serve as a distraction. They're working hard to stay scattered, making sure Superion can't get them all at the same time while also fighting Bruticus. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shockwave strikes Judgement with his Brutal Grab attack! -2 Combat: Bruticus strikes Superion with his IT SLICES! IT DICES! attack! -5 Combat: Bruticus (Bruticus) used "14000 Psi Punch": A Level 6 MELEE attack. Hound says, "Tch, he went after you instead?" Air Raid nods Apocryphacius says, "We have a... >HCK<... history. Involving... >zlrt<... pumpkins." Hound says, "Not gonna ask. Hold on, I'll try to catch you!" Superion's optics flash in abject rage when he fails to land a hit on that purple hexagon. Before he can attempt to pursue, the sound of chopper blades whirling draws his attention. Perhaps a bit too late. The rotor tears through his armor, each blade going deeper, snapping servors and spilling energon. It's enough to cause a small combustion on his chest, and he staggers, the heat from his thrusters char the dirt into black chunks of rock that fling every which way as he's brought to his knees. "THE SUPER ORBITAL ANALYSISTIC PERIPHERAL SCANNER MUST BE DESTROYED!" he feels the need to remind, despite his painful predicament. "RRRRAAUUGHH." And with this, he joins his fists and makes to swing them straight for Bruticus' head. Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his Demolition Blow attack! Hound quickly rolls up onto his feet, ignoring the sudden twinge of pain shooting through his circuits. The next thing he knows, Shockwave is throwing a Quintesson at him, and the first thing that comes to mind is trying to catch his smaller ally. Running in the same direction to minimize the impact, he reaches out and grabs Apoc out of the air (much more gently than the Decepticlops) and skids to a halt, his heels spraying sparks into the air. And then there are six of him, each starting in the same place but running in a different direction, carrying wounded Quintessons with them. Which one is the real Hound and Apocryphacius? Shockwave will just have to guess! Barring, you know, hyper advanced scanning technology of some sort. Combat: Hound sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Hound strikes Shockwave with his Look a distraction! attack! Judgement is not so lucky in evading Shockwave. The avatar of logic finds the Quintesson, and the tensile strength of his mask of Yawgmoth-like Face of Darkness is found wanting. The whole face rips off his bulbous body, with a sound like the tearing of paper on Christmas. His maimed and leaking body is then flung away like so much crumpled wrapping. The Quintesson is caught by Hound and is, for a moment, a twitching heap. Painfully, slowly, his will forces his leaking body to obey, and he pulls out his medical kit. Apocryphacius offered some emergency repairs to Hound, and he intends to deliver! Even if he finds it increasingly hard to think, lacking a face, as he is. Luckily, battlefield repairs are pretty easy. Judgement transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. Combat: Apocryphacius quickly patches up some of Hound's minor injuries. Shockwave's fingers deep in deep, squeezing tight. Once you get past the hard exo-skeleton Quintessons are significantly squishier and wetter than a Cybertronian. Shockwave has to adjust his aim to account for Apocryphacius's lighter weight as he sends him flying towards Hound. Remnants of Apocryphacius's face remains stuck to his fingers, and Shockwave idly flicks it so it lands on the ground before stepping over it towards his two opponents. Though grieviously wounded, Shockwave can see that Apocryphacius is already acting against him by aiding Hound. He takes aim... but then there are two sets of Hound and Apocryphacius... four sets... eight sets... Shockwave takes aim and annihilates one, sending a brilliant laser beam through both Apocryphacius and Hound. The radiation shorts out the hologram, causing it to explode in a bright light. Shockwave aims at the second, blowing it away. The third... the fourth... The Decepticons around Superion pull back as the Combiner lays it into Bruticus. The Combaticon Supreme's comments over the Decepticon broadband do not inspire confident, and everyone here knows what will happen if Bruticus should fall. Combat: Shockwave's So Many Hounds - So Little Time attack on Hound goes wild! Combat: Shockwave strikes himself with his So Many Hounds - So Little Time (Laser) attack! CRUNCH! That's about all you need to sum that up. Prehaps normally Bruticus would be able to tank that sort of blow, but not with the steadily degrading nature that has been inflicted upon his armor, which flies in sharpnelly bits when the full force of the other gestalt slams into him. "AAAAARGH!" Demolition Blow is aptly named as the impact against slams Bruticus into the side of the building, knocking over one of the relay anttenaes. That's going to set back construction even if the Autobots don't destroy it themselves. Collateral damage is not a concern on Bruticus' mind (not that it ever is) as he heaves himself back onto his feet. Most of the extra plating on his chest and torso is gone by this point, but that monster is still getting back up. Okay, just trading blows is not working out in his favor, even the nullified intelligence can tell that. Which would be why he pulls out his big rifle, points it at Superion, and pulls the trigger. As expected it thunders with the retort of a sonic pulse.... That instead of just pummeling the other combiner slams into the lunar formations, sending a landslide of rock and metal toppling towards Superion with enough force to even temporarly plow a robot of their size to the ground. Combat: Bruticus strikes Superion with his Sonic Induced Landslide attack! Combat: Bruticus (Bruticus) used "Sonic Stun Gun ": A Level 0 RANGED attack. Combat: Superion shrugs off the effects of the attack. The sonic boom cracks a few lunar formations, causing them to crumble and fall down toward Superion, threatening to plow him over! He may be large, but some of those pieces of the landscape might even have something on Metroplex! However, he simply jumps, taking to the air just above Bruticus' head to avoid the falling metal. Usually the Autobots lack the aerial advantage, but not this time! And since Bruticus has resorted to using ranged weaponry, the Aerialbot combiner does the same, his cannon unfolding from his arm and firing at the Combaticon gestalt. Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his Stress Fracture Cannon attack! Shockwave's lasers slice through hologram after hologram, sending little motes of light scattering all through the air before dissipating. But none of them are the real Hound, and in fact one of them seems to have been right in front of some kind of extra reflective surface that, by chance, sends the cyclops's beam right back at him. So where could Hound and Apocryphacia be? The Autobot scout has ducked around a corner behind a wall to let the Quintesson do his work, sighing in relief as those repair tools take the edge off the pain and restore some functionality. "Thanks. Go see if you can do something about Superion, he seems to be having some trouble," he whispers to the Quint, then leaps out of hiding and runs at Shockwave, aiming to catch him by surprise with a punch to the...well, he doesn't have anything that could reasonably called a jaw, so the visor. "Looking for me, Decepticreep?" Combat: Hound strikes Shockwave with his Totally gonna end well! (Punch) attack! Apocryphacius very slowly but determinedly shuffles off towards Superion. He is not thinking quite clearly, missing one of his faces, as he is. If he was thinking clearly, 'try to repair a combiner while the combiner is fighting Bruticus' would seem stupidly optimistic, but right now, by golly, he is going to try it. Maybe he cna just... repair behind the ankle, yeah. Combat: Apocryphacius quickly patches up some of Superion's minor injuries. Shockwave is staggered by his own blast. The bolt sears a small but concentrated hole into his chest. Worse, being knocked off balance means he's more than distracted enough for Hound to leap out of the shadows (or rather, appear to /really/ be one of the holographics, perhaps?) at him, landing a perfect strike on Shockwave's face. The Decepticon's head snaps back, but as he stands up straight and returns to his full height, it's clear that his precious optic is still undamaged. <> The Decepticons, knocked for a loop by the landslide Bruticus sends against Superion, begin pulling back to buy themselves additional room. One intrepid tank Decepticon, as he rolls away, spies Apocryphacius tending to Superion's leg. It's risky, but he takes the extra three seconds to line up a shot and pop one off in the Quint's direction. "As for you," Shockwave states, looming over Hound. "Your successes in Crystal City have made you overconfident." He raises both arms over his head before bringing them sharply down upon the scout's head, trying to drive him into the dirt. Combat: Shockwave strikes Hound with his Pummel attack! -3 Hound says, "Oof!" Hound says, "Direct combat against Shockwave, not advised." .... Yes, sadly Bruticus is probably dumb enough to have forgotten Superion can fly. He's an Autobot, Autobot's don't fly! Unless it's Dinobots. If only Megatron hadn't had so much of Onslaught's and Swindle's cunning dummied out to make the warmachine obedient.... The fracturing blast slams into his shoulder, and with the stat his armor already is in sends plumes of thick black smoke swirling out of the the damage. And now the Quintesson has the audicity to hitch along to patch his foe up as well? The nerve! "GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Dismissing the rifle, Bruticus takes a few heavy strides and then -leaps- after the other gestalt through some combination of Decepticon flight tech and the moon's less restrictive gravity. To grab Superion and twist around to put the other giant robot underneath his own mass to -slam- him back into the ground with that tremendous strength of his! That's going to be a wild ride for the little space-squid too. Look out below! Combat: Bruticus strikes Superion with his Lunar Piledriver Area attack! Combat: Bruticus (Bruticus) used "Pulverize": A Level 9 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: Bruticus strikes Apocryphacius with his Lunar Piledriver Area attack! Combat: Apocryphacius falls to the ground, unconscious. Hound says, "Hey, are you alright?" Apocryphacius's radio clicks off. Apocryphacius's radio clicks off. Repugnus says, "Sounds like nothing of consequence just happened!" Repugnus says, "Aaaanyway, don't worry about crazy lady, Tailgate. She can't possibly be worse than *me.*" "All things considered, I think that I could be feeling a lot worse, given the circumstances," Apocryphacius says brightly, examining the repairs made to Superion's ankle. They sure look great! Then he gets slammed into the dirt when Bruticus slams Superion. He's in pieces, four large ones, and too many small ones to count. There's green ichor splattered all over the place and pink energon, too. It looks like a there was a car crash in a seafood processing plant. It's bad. It's maybe the worst damage he's ever suffered. However, Apocryphacius is way too passed out to worry about any of this. Repugnus says, "Though if she is, we're screwed!" Tailgate says, "Right. Just don't kill her. Blurr isn't going to get fixed without her." Repugnus says, "Right, right." That was definitely a good punch. Hound can still feel it reverberating up his arm. However, it doesn't seem to have done anything but mildly annoy Shockwave, and the scout soon gets a double hammer blow to the head for his trouble, sending him crashing into the ground again. He bounces once, his vision going fuzzy for a moment from that impact, but before he touches the ground again he's already shifting into his Jeep mode. The instant his tires hit the lunar surface, he immediately backs up, shining his brights right at Shockwave's optic. Just in case, he also projects a hologram of a circular wall around him, hoping that one moment the cyclops can't see him will be enough to rush on over and pick up the downed Quintesson. After that, he might just have to rely on his own reflexes to get out of a good blasting. Hound transforms into his 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar mode. Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar sets his defense level to Guarded. Superion descends quickly as Bruticus forcefully jettisons his entire body into his chassis. Then the ground tremors tremedously as the two gestalts impact, the massive Autobot's servos the first to be smashed downward. Dazed, he lies there for a moment, inner fluids leaking out as Bruticus' blow penetrates his chestplate armor. Consequently, his optics flicker momentarily, then brighten as his strength returns and he swings his arms outward, attempting to knock the other gestalt off of him! Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his Smash attack! Tailgate says, "maybe we are screwed... I really think she is worse than you..." Repugnus says, "Now now, if her arm doesn't stay attached then she will probably be much easier to manage!" Krak-thoom! The ground shakes as Bruticus grabs Superion and smashes him into the ground. Shockwave is almost knocked off his feet, and the Decepticons under his command, despite having pulled back, are thrown about. Steadying himself even as he stares down Hound, Shockwave fires off a second transmission: <> The warship slowly starts to swing about, heading towards where the Decepticon troopers are falling back to. As Hound bounces across the moon, Shockwave tracks him with his gun arm. He refrains from chasing after him. He wants to ensure that he's always between Hound and Apo- ah hah, it seems Apocryphacius has split apart from Bruticus's latest move. Regardless, Shockwave stays between Hound and the Super Orbital Analysistic Peripheral Scanner Undermining Deliveries. This easier said than done with bright flashes going off all over him. After briefly confirming that this isn't the same deflective holograms from earlier, Shockwave goes ahead and fires a shot through the holo-wall despite calculating only a 16.4% chance of hitting. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Shockwave misses 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar with his Gemini Laser (Laser) attack! Remedy says, "Who's arm?" Repugnus says, "Wish I knew! I think she's one of the weirdos who put a worm in Blurr's brain!" Tailgate says, "Don't worry Remedy. We're not coming back until we find a way to fix Blurr." Tailgate says, "We don't know that. She doesn't seem the type to cave easily. And I change my mind about her being alive. We need her not only alive, but coherent and conscious." Shockwave's aim is excellent even with the steps Hound has taken to blind him, and that laser bursts through the holo wall to slam into the ground mere inches behind the scout. If not for those preventative measures, then that surely would have hurt! But now that Hound knows it's working, he relaxes just the slightest bit as he stops to pick up Apoc in one quick and totally slick move. After that, he's off again, heading away from the giants and toward some debris piles that'll hopefully be safer for the Quint than the open battlefield. But he doesn't just leave the cyclops alone, either, turning his turret gun in the direction of the holo walls and letting loose with a few shots to keep him busy. Well that was satisfying. Or would be satisfying if Bruticus was even aware it had been the Quint's ray that deconstructed his armor in the first place. Right now, it's more like a pleasant side casualty. "HAHAHA. SERVES TINY SQUID THING RIGHT FOR GETTING IN WAY!" And then Superion gets up and slams the other gestalt with enough force to topple him off before Bruticus can exploit being on top any farther. This fight was not going as well as one would hope, but like most of his ilk Bruticus is both too big, too brave, and too dense to be concerned with said difficulties. With a groan of strained machinery the titan gets partway up, enough to draw his rifle again, take aim, and fire a more focused sonic blast directly at Superion this time. Combat: 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar strikes Shockwave with his Even more distraction! (Pistol) attack! Combat: Bruticus strikes Superion with his Sonic Rifle attack! -8 Combat: Bruticus (Bruticus) used "Sonic Stun Gun ": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Shockwave has gotten himself engaged in a long range fire fight with the original Autobot scout. While normally he'd move in and crush Hound with his superior strength, Shockwave's focus is on protecting the Decepticon base, and so he's willing to engage Hound on his own terms. Fortunately for him, Shockwave is no slouch in the firepower department. After blowing a hole through the holographic shield, Hound grabs Apocryphacius and bolts. But while Hound is on the move, Shockwave stands still, and as a result the spray of lasers he sends towards the Autobot are juuuuust behind him, while more than a few of Hound's bolts strike his chassis... but each one fails to penetrate his ultra hard armour. Once Hound reaches the debris pile, Shockwave stops shooting long enough to charge up for a more powerful blast. Then, he lets one rip through the holographic wall once more, trying to annihilate the debris field entirely. Though more powerful, the cover Hound is using will help protect him even if he does end up getting hit. It may complicate his plans to keep his Quintesson friend safe, though. Combat: Shockwave misses 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar with his Charged Blast (Disruptor) attack! The Autobot forces have penetrated the base's outer defenses, and continue to make their way through the facility in the hopes of finding the object of interest. Or rather, the object they had been assigned to destroy. It can't be too hard to pick out, can it? If it's supposed to be that powerful, shouldn't it be like, huge? Maybe. Meanwhile, Superion takes a sonic blast to the chest from Bruticus. It seemed this time the other gestalt had been smart enough to aim directly at him instead of shooting at the landscape. It's too bad his energon reserves are running low, though...he certainly would like nothing more than to finish Bruticus off! He'll just have to be satisfied with whatever power he can muster for now. Smaller auto-turrets that do not require as much energy rise out of his shoulders and pepper the other combiner with lasers. Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his Laser attack! Repugnus says, "Ooh! Well, I dunno if I can keep her conscious AND keep cutting off her limbs!" Remedy says, "Don't have any medics there with paralytics or neural blocks?" Spinister has disconnected. Tailgate says, "But we need her to TALK!" First Aid says, "Wait, what? What are you guys talking about?" Remedy says, "A Neural block below the head will keep her from moving all but her mouth, if done right" Tailgate says, "No... but thanks for heads up Remedy. We're in some kind of run down science laboratory..." Repugnus says, "There's my Venom Laser, but it's designed for Cybertronians! Its effects on organics are... eh... unpredictable!" Repugnus says, "Ahem, yeah, see our earlier report about worms in Blurr's brain, First Aid. We're trying to fix that, but this crazy lady is in the way." First Aid says, "Crazy lady?" Remedy says, "SHe's an organic? Frag" Tailgate says, "Not in our way, she's the only way we're going to figure out what's wrong with Blurr!" Repugnus says, "Right, well, I'll just try the Venom Laser and maybe it won't blow her circuits or send her into a fit of permanent madness!" First Aid says, "Who's /she/?" Repugnus says, "Hello if I know!" Tailgate says, "She's the one who kidnapped Blurr and started experimenting on him. She's the only one still alive who knows how to get rid of his psychological condition..." First Aid says, "Yes but /who/ kidnapped Blurr and started expe- oh wait it's Buzzkill isn't it?" Repugnus says, "Ha! No, not this time, Buzzkill's too worksbeelike to pull off something this demented." First Aid says, "I dunno she's pretty demented." Those shots are getting too close for comfort, but fortunately Hound is almost at the debris pile. He'll just drop off the Quint, then get back to blasting Decepticons...or not, as a charged blast smashes into the debris and blasts it apart, scattering it beyond usability for cover. Thankfully, the scout himself wasn't in the way of that blast, but now the holo walls have come down. It looks like he has no choice now, he's gonna just have to drop Apoc where he is. Sorry, Apoc. Unceremoniously dumping the wounded Quintesson on the ground as he transforms back to robot mode, Hound moves between him and Shockwave, in case the cyclops decides to go for Apoc again. "Looks like I'm in a real scrape now." he observes, but fires off a missile from his shoulder nonetheless. He can't just keep running forever. 2010 Jeep Wrangler Mopar transforms into his Hound mode. Combat: Hound sets his defense level to Fearless. Tailgate says, "I don' t know if that's a good idea. If her circuits blow or she goes totally binary, we won't get anything out of her." Combat: Hound strikes Shockwave with his Standing ground! attack! Hound says, "This is getting sticky." Repugnus says, "Well, it's that or I continue chopping off limbs!" Repugnus says, "Bah--just loot the damn place while I figure something out." After delivering the blast to keep Superion down Bruitcus forces himself back onto his feet to tower over the other gestalt. "AND NOW WE WENT THIS!" He picks up one large foot ominously over the combined Aerialbots... And that's when the turrets pop up, lacerating the knee of the other leg thanks to how it has no real armor left. By the shower of sparks something must of given out, as the leg starts to buckle, and being off balance already, Bruticus goes crashing over backwards. CRASH! Right into the main array of the SOAPSUD. Elaborate electronics scatter all over the place under the giant's force of impact. And now he's caught up in the cables and bent infrastructure. "RAAAAAGH!" Very astute there, Bruticus. Though all his thrashing about is doing is toss debris haphazardly around as he tries to pull himself free of the tangled mess of broken hardware. Combat: Bruticus strikes Superion with his COLLATERAL DAMAGE (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Bruticus (Bruticus) used "Ruckus": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: Bruticus strikes Hound with his COLLATERAL DAMAGE (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Bruticus misses Shockwave with his COLLATERAL DAMAGE (Ruckus) Area attack! <> Shockwave reports. The Guardian of Cybertron is still on Hound's case. Despite the charged up burst, he still has plenty of energon left to continue the assault. The wall is down, and so Shockwave is confident he'll be able to finish the scout off. Then the missile comes, striking the ground just at Shockwave's feet. The area is engulfed in flames, and Shockwave vanishes within. For a good ten seconds, the fire continues to rage... until the dark, singed form of Shockwave emerges, wounded but still able. He charges for a maximum powered arm blast. "You have a strong capacity for understatement," Shockwave notes. Before he can mentally pull the trigger, though, a shadow passes over him, and Shockwave looks up. The huge, looming form of BRUTICUS is falling down towards the SOAPSUD. Acting instinctively, Shockwave abandons the shot and dives away for safety, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the Combaticon behemoth. Dust rolls over him. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Autobot gestalt now towers Bruticus, standing tall above him, the turrets on his shoulder still blazing and firing at the other. Superion looks down with disdain at the Deception who was now pathetically entangled in the very scanner he has been trying to protect. "HEH," he harrumphs, coming nearer and nearer to Bruticus while continuing to fire. Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his Full-Auto attack! Hound stands his ground, bravely facing down one of the toughest machines the Decepticons have to offer. The Guardian of Cybertron, the loyal right hand of Galvatron, Shockwave! As that hulking purple form steps out of the flames with nary a scratch, even the scout's nigh infinite courage begins to falter. "Understatement nothing. I just tell it like it is." Wait a minute, what's that sound? Hound looks up to see the enormous form of Bruticus falling toward him, and then some falling debris from the combiner's crashing into the SOAPSUD slams into him, bowling him over and giving him another nice, big dent. But, as he drags himself back up to his feet again, he sees that the thing they came here to destroy has been destroyed. And with the wounded, unconscious ally... Well, suffice it to say he grabs Apoc again and gets the hell out of Dodge. Combat: Hound begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave, Superion, and Fortress Maximus Repugnus says, "Well, that was disappointing. It didn't knock her out. If only Grimlock was around to just sit on her. That would work." Shockwave picks himself up off the ground after his very close call avoiding becoming a Decepticon pancake. He looks over at the fallen Combiner. A quick scan shows that the damage is severe. Looking up at the still /very functional/ Superion, Shockwave can only make the logical conclusion here. Like Hound, he too must tell it like it is: "Bruticus, the scanner is lost. Return to your components selves--Onslaught, have your team fall back to to the Triumph II." The Decepticon begins backing away, fully expecting the Combaticons to be on his heels as he rejoins the other Decepticons in retreating to the shuttle. Combat: Shockwave begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Superion Tailgate says, "Well it was worth a shot. At least she isn't dead or stasis locked" Remedy sends Tailgate a manual impact generator Normally those little turrets would be little more than annoying gnats. But with the majority of his exterior armor broken or compromised, they result in plumes of smoke that look more like someone set off firecrackers on the combiner's chest. A shift in weight to try to defend himself and Bruticus lurchs over farther, a big cloud of construction material reduced to dust erupting up around him. And out of that dust moments later five normal robots fly out of rather than one large one, quickly beating haste after the big purple calculator. Repugnus says, "Uh, what? Did you just send him a schematic? *What?*" It would seem that Bruticus has done the job of destroying the SOAPSUD for them, even though he had actually been tasked with protecting it. Hah! Superion is tempted to finish the battered Combaticons off, but instead he just watches them leave with a smug look on his face. The Autobots have certainly taken casualties, especially when Bruticus had fallen down on top of the facility many of them had been inside of, but overall this mission had been a smashing success. Once the Decepticons have gone, Superion breaks up, the five Aerialbots landing smoothly on the ground in the gestalt's place. Silverbolt congratulates his team and those remaining of the others in their success before returning to the vessel they had used to come here. Autobot Message: 3/119 Posted Author AAR: Mia Sat Mar 23 Silverbolt ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text report written by Silverbolt. I am pleased to report that the assault on Mia was a success. As expected, Bruticus was present on-site to defend the device. We were also met with heavy resistance from Shockwave's forces. However, our forces proved more than capable of rising to the challenge. During the course of the battle, Bruticus himself fell upon the scanning array and effectively destroyed it. Unfortunately, a few of our own were crushed as well when this occurred. We mourn their losses, however, those sacrifices were not made in vain. Stay strong, Autobots--and keep up the good work. Decepticon Message: 2/143 Posted Author AAR: Mia Washed Out Sat Mar 23 Swindle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Establishing a monitoring base on Mia is a lost cause. -Somehow- the Autobots found out about the Super Orbital Analysistic Peripheral Scanner Undermining Deliveries (aka SOAPSUD, blame Mixmaster) that would of allowed us to scan the cargo of inbound and outgoing spacecraft before it was completed. Shockwave and a squadron came in to help with the defensive. Bruticus -would- of been able to handle Superion and the Autobot interference, but that damned Terran-loving Quintesson was there and probably the one behind the ray that severely compromised his armor. It wasn't the same technology as Cross's little toy, but it was similar. Logistics may want to dig up a few chunks of armor and take a look for themselves. In the end Bruticus got his legs shot out from under him due to lack of remaining shielding and, ah, kind of fell on top of the main array structure, got tangled up, and broke things farther while getting free while Superior tried to wail on him farther. Said Quintesson did get scrunched under a gestalt piledriver, however. Guess we'll have to stick to the old fashioned ways of looting and plundering for cargo. Which isn't really a bad thing, this just would of saved us some time. No use crying over spilled energon.